The Magilla Gorilla Show
The Magilla Gorilla Show is an animated television series starring Magilla Gorilla. The series was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions for Screen Gems, and was originally sponsored in syndication by Ideal Toys from 1964 through 1966. The show had other recurring characters, including Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse, and Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long. In syndication, the main and supporting characters from the Peter Potamus show were also added. Like many of Hanna-Barbera's animal characters, Magilla Gorilla was dressed in human accessories, sporting a bow tie, shorts held up by suspenders, and an undersized derby hat. repeats were aired in 1966 and 1967 during ABC-TV's Saturday morning schedule. The show aired on Boomerang until July 22, 2012. Segments Magilla Gorilla Magilla Gorilla (voiced by Allan Melvin) is an anthropomorphic gorilla who spent his time languishing in the front display window of a pet shop run by Melvin Peebles (voiced by Howard Morris in 1964-1965, Don Messick in 1965-1966), eating bananas and being a drain on the businessman's finances. Mr. Peebles marked down Magilla's price considerably, but Magilla was invariably only purchased for a short time...for example, by thieves who needed to break into a bank or by an advertising agency looking for a mascot for their new product. The customers always ended up returning Magilla, forcing Mr. Peebles to refund their money. Magilla often ended each episode with his catchphrase "We'll try again next week." An adorable, admiring little red headed girl named Ogee (voiced by Jean Vander Pyl), who asked, "How much is that Gorilla in the window?" during the show's opening theme song, appeared occasionally. Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse In a send up of the feuding Hatfields and McCoys, an orange hillbilly cat named Punkin' Puss (voiced by Allan Melvin) is constantly chasing a hard-to-catch hillbilly mouse named Mushmouse (voiced by Howard Morris). Punkin' Puss' weapon of choice is a shotgun. Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long Ricochet Rabbit (voiced by Don Messick) works as the sheriff of Hoop N' Holler with his slow as molasses deputy Droop-a-Long Coyote (voiced by Mel Blanc). In addition to his super-speed, Ricochet Rabbit uses an arsenal of trick bullets (for example, one with a skull bashing mallet that pops out of the shell) to help him take down criminals. He would introduce himself as "Sheriff Bing! Bing! Binnnng! Ricochet Rabbit!" Cast * Mel Blanc – Droop-a-Long Coyote * Allan Melvin – Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss * Howard Morris – Mr. Peebles (1964–1965), Mush Mouse * Don Messick – Mr. Peebles (1965–1966), Ricochet Rabbit * Jean Vander Pyl – Ogee Home media Warner Home Video released the Classic Collection of the Magilla Gorilla Show consisting of 31 episodes of Magilla Gorilla, together with the 23 Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long and 23 Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse shorts in a boxed DVD collection on August 15, 2006.tvshowsonDVD The DVD set does not include the original Magilla Gorilla Show main/end title sequences and the cartoons are not restored, drawing heavy criticism from fans. A "Diamond Collection"https://www.toonzone.net/hanna-barbera-diamond-collection-coming-dvd-digital-summer-2017/ of the complete series was released on June 6, 2017. However, it contains only 23 of the 31 Magilla Gorilla shorts. It is therefore missing 6 shorts previously included on the 2006 Classic Collection, which include Camp Scamps, The Purple Mask, Love at First Fight, Pet Bet, Makin' With the Magilla, High Fly Guy and Deep Sea Doodle. All 23 Ricochet Rabbit and all 23 Punkin' Puss shorts are included as they were on the previous release. There are no special features on this set and the opening and closing titles are still not included. Broadcast history United States * Television syndication (1964–1992) * USA Cartoon Express (1982-1992) * Cartoon Network (1992–2004) * Boomerang (2000–2012) References External links * Category:Animated television series about apes Category:1963 American television series debuts Category:1967 American television series endings Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:1960s American animated television series Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Television programs adapted into comics Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:Television series by Screen Gems